1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a rotating ankle holder or foot retaining device for detachably securing the ankle portions or the feet of the user to the foot retaining device of the tilting inversion exerciser, and for giving some security to the user while conducting the inversion exercises, and for preventing the feet of the user from being disengaged from the foot retaining device inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercisers comprise a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support stand for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises, and comprise an ankle holder or foot retaining device attached to the table for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the table of the tilting inversion exerciser and for preventing the feet of the user from being disengaged from the foot retaining device inadvertently, particularly when the table is inverted to an up-side-down position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,660 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,795 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,073 to Smith, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,518 to Teeter disclose several of the typical tilting inversion exercisers each also comprising a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support for supporting a user thereon, a foot rest or ankle holder or foot retaining device attached to the table for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the table of the tilting inversion exerciser, and a handle pivotally attached to the foot rest for being rotated relative to the foot rest to clamp and to stably lock and retain the feet of the user to the base or table.
However, the ankle holder or foot retaining devices have no locking devices or mechanism to lock the foot retaining devices in place, and the foot retaining devices of the typical tilting inversion exercisers may be conducted or actuated or operated inadvertently by children, for example, and the feet of the user may have a good chance to be disengaged from foot retaining device and the base or table particularly when the base or table is inverted, such that the user may also have a good chance to be disengaged from base or table inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foot retaining devices for the tilting inversion exercisers.